


Celebration

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After the news Fabio will join Maverick, a celebration is in place
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story about the amazing news of yesterday that Fabio will join Maverick at Yamaha for 2021/2022, I had to do something xxx

He can't believe it, blinking his eyes at the paper he is holding, reading the words over and over again and every time, the smile on his face gets wider. It's really happening, he will join Maverick in the official Yamaha factory team for 2021/2022.

After all the struggles he's had, in moto3 and moto2, then the contract with Petronas, having to deal with a lot of hate from people that said he wasn't worth the seat and they would do better to give it to someone else. Someone who did achieve something because what did he have? A handful of podiums on both junior classes and a win in moto2 that was taken away from him a couple of hours later.

But he showed them, he showed everyone, being right up there from the start, scoring poles and podiums, getting rookie of the year and best independent team and now, just 18 months later, he has a contract that binds him to the Yamaha factory team.

"Hey future teammate." he hears.

Smiling he turns around to the voice, seeing the same smile in his lover's eyes and he can't help but get emotional. Mave's face falls when he sees Fabio's eyes getting glassy and he wraps the younger up in his arms hearing him heaving a deep breath.

"Those better be happy tears." Mave whispers, pressing a kiss against Fabio's shoulder.

"Yes, definitely, I just.....rememberd everything that happened in the past years, how hard it was, how cruel people were in Malaysia back in 2018."

Fabio burries his face in the crook of Maverick neck and he feels the Spaniard pulling him closer.

"Well, you shut them up, didn't you? Seven poles and six podiums is pretty amazing on a rookie year and on a satellite bike."

"Yeah." Fabio laughs.

"Is that it?" Mave asks, pointing at the papers.

"Yes, I'm planning on having it framed."

Mave laughs and looks at Fabio, the younger looking serious and Mave raises an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, this is my dream, riding for a factory team like Yamaha."

"And having me as a teammate, of course."

"Of course."

"Team events are going to be fun and race weekend will be more relaxing too, the team always books the riders rooms next to each other, it will be easy to spend the nights together."

"Already looking forward to it." Fabio smiles.

"How about a celebration?" Mave says and carefully takes the papers and lies them away.

Before Fabio can say anything, Mave has sealed their lips together, the younger happily kissing back and letting himself be guided to the bedroom, clothes are discarded and once between the sheets, Mave moves over the Frenchman.

"I'm so proud of you, babe." he whispers.

Kisses are shared and hands wander, Mave taking his time to work the other open enough to slide inside in one smooth roll of his hips. Fabio gasps, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the other inside him. Pushing his head back into the pillow, Mave leans down and kisses the skin he can reach, pressing soft butterfly kisses there and Fabio smiles. Fingers slipping in his hair and steering him so he can kiss him. Mave keeps the tempo slow, making sure to drag this out as long as he can, sliding a hand over Fabio's side and hip, hooking it in the back of his knee and hoisting his leg up and over his hip. Thrusting inside faster, he goes deeper aswell, hearing soft moans and whimpers tumbling off of Fabio's lips, revelling in the sound. When he feels the other shudder, Mave knows he is close and the hand moves inside, wrapping around a leaking cock and Fabio moans loud, body shaking when he cums.

"Shit..." Mave groans, burying his face in Fabio's neck while he cums as well.

Breathing hard, both take their time to come back down, Mave rolling off of Fabio and resting next to him, the younger cleaning himself up and curling around his lover.

"I might need your help tho." Fabio whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Hm, being at a satellite team is very different then a factory team I'm sure, the pressure is higher, the steaks are higher too, at Petronas they could shield me from the media but at an official team I can't hide anymore and there will be no more excuses for not being able to win or fight for the championship, I'll have to up my game..."

"And you will, you can do this, I believe in you and Yamaha does as well, I'll help you any way I can, on and off-track, I'll always be there."

Fabio smiles, nestling deeper into the embrace, already anxious to get this new adventure with Maverick next to him started.


End file.
